


Bar

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contenido adulto moderado, F/M, Multi, alternative universe, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: No hay nada mejor que un bar para olvidarse de lo mal que le estaba yendo respecto a tener que soportar ver a la chica que le gustaba siendo cortejada por otro, que para colmo, era su amigo.





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno.
> 
> Este one shot es un fragmento de un longfic que pronto estaré publicando, es una adaptación y poseo el permiso de la autora para publicarlo.

Se sentó sobre un banco en la barra de su bar favorito, estaba cansado y molesto, debió llevarla él a casa, no fingir que tenía cosas que hacer cuando en realidad no tenía nada.

Pero hacia algunos años se había resignado a que Lily era algo que se encontraba lejos de él, y sus posibilidades de conquista, a ella le gustaba Scorpius, lo había notado cuando los presentó en el evento, y a él le había gustado ella, si Jarvis estuviera ahí, cumpliendo su papel de mejor amigo, nada de esto estaría pasándole, él podría aconsejarlo respecto a qué hacer con Lily, cada que la veía, cada que la tenía cerca era como si alguien le arrancara la piel, esa agonía por desearla y no tenerla, lo estaban volviendo loco, deseaba poseer sus labios, acariciar sus caderas desnudas y unirse a ella en un frenesí de pasión, pero era aún una niña, tenía 17 años, y seguía siendo tierna e inocente, no podía, no con la vida promiscua que había elegido para arrancarse de la cabeza la idea de estar con ella, de embriagarse con su aroma perfecta y adentrarse en esa área inexplorada entre las piernas de Lily Potter.

—pensativo, un hombre pensativo –pronuncio una rubia exuberante.

—A veces es bueno para conquistar a las chicas –bromeó.

—Buena táctica, don Juan –pasó el dedo por su pecho, Teddy sonrió, fue al lugar por una copa, y ganó un acostón.

—Lo sé, lo que me preguntó es ¿funciono contigo? –Se acercó a ella y susurro en su oído, rozó su nariz por el cuello de la mujer, su aroma era algo dulce y barato.

—Sí, funcionó conmigo y con mi amiga —señalo a la chica al fondo —pero apostamos a ver quién de las dos conseguía tu número —sonrió.

— ¿Sólo mi número? Tengo que admitir que me he decepcionado.

—Sólo el número, ninguna podría ser buena perdedora si algo se diera a más.

—Parecería algo divertido ir de fiesta los tres —besó su cuello —ya sabes, puedo con ambas al mismo tiempo, sólo es cuestión de que las chicas estén dispuestas.

—Más que eso —contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mi apartamento –tomó su whisky de un solo trago y dejó unos billetes sobre la barra.

—Cubre lo que han bebido las señoritas —señaló al barman la mesa y se puso de pie cuando las amigas iban hacia la puerta.

—Buena suerte —sonrió el chico detrás de la barra y Teddy hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

Entraron al apartamento de Teddy y sonrieron impresionadas, pero no las dejo mirar más, beso a la más cercana mientras manoseaba el sexo de la otra chica, no era el primer trío que hacía con dos chicas desconocidas, en realidad tenía más experiencias sexuales con dos chicas a la vez de las que el mismo podía recordar.

Se dedicó a la rubia mientras la castaña se dedicaba a buscar entre sus pantalones y después a hacerle un placentero sexo oral, sus manos jugaron con la otra chica mientras su miembro era succionado ávidamente con la boca de la castaña, sonrió con el intercambio, al parecer las chicas estaban en completa sincronía, no era algo nuevo para ellas, les era tan familiar a ellas como a él.

Después de unos minutos, se colocó en primer condón y entró en la castaña, por alguna razón, le recordó a Lily, no era más remotamente parecida a ella, pero era más joven, tal vez diecinueve, cuando mucho, sus caderas se movían precipitadamente, mientras sus dedos de la mano izquierda se encargaban de darle placer a la segunda chica, a la par que descargaba el placer de la estrechez de la castaña, la besó apasionadamente y mordió su labio, salió de ella cuando término, se quitó el condón y utilizo otro, esta ocasión, se adentró en la rubia, de igual manera, hizo embestidas rápidas y lentas, jamás había sido del tipo que busca placer solamente, también le gustaba que ellas se quedarán más que satisfechas en la cama.

oOo

Se estiró cuando su celular soñó, eran las siete de la mañana.

_< ¡Buenos días mi amor! espero que tengas un buen día eres un Dios en la cama, estoy esperando volvernos a ver, te deseo interminablemente, quiero tenerte dentro siempre.>_

Observó quien lo había mandado, Natalie ¿quién mierda era Natalie? Mejor pregunta ¿cómo es que tenía su teléfono registrado con su nombre y unos ridículos corazones?

Gruñó cuando volvió a sonar.

_< Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, gracias.>_

Suspiró, que cambió de mensaje, uno pasional, a uno de friendzone inmediata ¿cuándo Lily sería la dueña de unas palabras como las de la tal Natalie?

Se duchó y después de arreglarse y desayunar fue a trabajar, su padre le observó molesto, odiaba que fuera cobarde, él había sugerido que hablara con Harry Potter y que comprará a su hija menor, bueno, tal vez no así, pero Harry accedería a que yo me casara con su joven hija sólo si recurrían al siglo XVI y ofrecía un buen dote por ella, pero no lo haría, quería que sí Lily estuviera con él, fuera porque ella lo deseara, no porque él la comprara, ella le odiaría si hiciera algo así. No podría. Simplemente no podría con el odio de Lily. Preferiría morir que a ser odiado por ella.

— ¡Hola! —chilló emocionada y le brincó encima, rodeando su cintura con sus delgadas piernas, tuvo que pensar en su abuelo desnudo para no tener una erección tan acostumbrada con su nombre, sujetó su delgada cintura y besó su mejilla, casi su cuello, se estremeció y empujo su torso para poner espació entre los dos —eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Lo sé —se regodeó.

—Bobo —besó su mejilla —te quiero y lo sabes, gracias por lo de ayer, fuiste increíble.

—Lo mismo me dijeron un par de chicas anoche.

—Eres un asqueroso —río divertida y se movió para que la dejara sobre el suelo.

Suspiró, necesitó todo su auto control para no acorralarla contra la barda y hacerle todas las cosas pervertidas que le asustaban, pero que sí le dejaba hacerlo, en sus manos, le volverían loca de placer.

—Ya te perdimos de nuevo. Tus fantasías con chicas no me interesan.

—Lo sé —puso los ojos en blanco —eso no deja que algunas sean dignas de recordar.

—Sí, supongo.

— ¿Qué tal con Scorpius?

—Todo genial. Gracias a ti.


End file.
